Best Soccer Game Ever
by omggkelly
Summary: Ally is on an all girls soccer team,the red team, versing the yellow team, an all boys team. A boy wearing a yellow jersey with "Moon" on the back catches her eyes. They talk on the field.. and get close. AUSLLY ONE SHOT. PLUS TRY.


**I thought of this WHILE I was playing a soccer game. Yea, I know. I'm committed. (:**

It was the last soccer game of the season. I was on an all girls team and we had red jerseys. We usually play girls, but they ran out of teams so we had to play against boys. The yellow team. It's SO not fair to verse the boys. Boys are just more fit than girls. It's natural. The boys had to be 6 feet tall, or even more. They looked strong. Here were girls on my team, scared about getting dirt on their "shoes" They don't even know what the "shoes" were called. I was on defense. This whistle blue and the girls on forward ran with the ball to attack the boy's defense. I noticed a boy who was on defense, waiting for the ball to come. He was moving his lips and tapping his foot as if he was singing. He looks like he couldn't care less about soccer. He had light blonde hair, that's all I could see from the distance. He turn around, noticing the ball passed him and jogged to it. I squinted my eyes and noticed it said "_Moon"_ on the back of his jersey. He went up to the ball and kicked it VERY hard out of his area, over to ours. It went high and far. _He has a strong foot. _I thought. Then, the game kept going on as a normal soccer game would. Dribbling the ball and trying to score or defend your defense, those kids on your team who think they're the best yelling at everyone, the kids getting whistled at for pushing and shoving… _You get it, right ? _

The whistle for half time soon came, signaling for out "break" I ran and went to drink water. I didn't move much. I did get kicked in the leg though. _Ouch. _

"Did you see number 14?" A girl asked. _14… OH that was that Moon kid I talked about before, remember him? "_He looked like he wanted to get out of here!"

"Yea! And he kept singing"

"But he was cute! Just not… my type."

"Yea… because we actually like FIT guys"

They laughed and giggled. They can laugh and giggle all they want, but he looked pretty fit to me. Maybe he just doesn't like soccer? I mean, I have to admit, it's not the MANLIEST sport. It's mostly leg muscle. Maybe he likes football or baseball? That's pretty "Manly" Plus, he looked pretty fit from here. _Ally how would you know? …. Wait. I was checking him out.._

"Dawson! You're on forward now!" The coach yelled.

I nodded. Forward, if you don't know, is basically when you go up a lot and wait by the other team's defense, They're the goal kickers. They just wait there with the defense, but not behind them, that's offsides. We went back to our spots and the whistle .. _rang?_ Again. I was right forward. Moon was left defense, meaning… I had to stick by him. They other team was tearing us apart now. They had 4, we had 3. They wanted 5, so they went hard.

"Hello Dawson." I turned to see who said this. It was Moon.

"Oh.. um.. hi Moon." I replied. He looked puzzled. "How did you know my last name was Moon, I haven't turned around since you were all defense. Wait.. You were checking me out from faraway .. weren't you?" He smirked.

"What ? No.. " I blushed hard, then caught him in something, too. "How did you know I was on defense? Maybe YOU were checking ME out."

He didn't seem to have anything to hide, since he smirked and said, "I was." I blushed.. Again. And I just met him. I looked up and noticed the grey clouds. Bad weather. I turned back to Moon.

"Sooo.. Moon I-"

"Austin Moon. Call me Austin." I smiled. Such a nice name..

"Sooo.. AUSTIN.. I saw you .. singing and tapping your feet. You like to sing?"

He smirked. " I knew you were checking me out.. and yea. Do you?"

I nodded.

"Well.. DAWSON. What's your name?"

"Ally."

"Nice name, Ally."

"Back at you, Austin." We both kinda giggled at the fact we used out names like that when we talked. Same corny sense of humor.

He spoke up again. "Austin and Ally. Sounds nice.. like a tv show." I smirked now. Yea.. maybe a show on DISNEY channel.

I agreed anyway. "Yep. It does." We both smiled at each other. It was 5 more minutes left. The girls FINALLY got the ball over here. I tried kicking it to Summer, but Austin was blocking. We started cracking up, but then our feet tangled up and we both fell. Then started laughing on the floor. Our team mates didn't like that… I quickly got up when I saw it was completely empty. The shot was clear. I got up and kicked the ball towards the cool… and it… MADE IT.

Then the end of the game whistle rang. We didn't WIN, but I did make us TIE, and that's better than losing. People high fived me, then we lined up and did the "good game thing" When I reached Austin he smirked and went EXTRA slow to walk by me. I blushed and looked down. It started drizzling. GREAT. I had no ride. Everyone cleared out while I got my stuff together. Then, when I was done, everyone left. I sighed, now drenched in rain.

"Well… a pretty face like that shouldn't be frowning." I turned to see Austin smirking, standing again the goalie pole, twirling his water bottle around his hair. I smiled and ran up to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I usually walk home, but I saw you here and waited. Do you have a ride?" I shook my head. " I walk home, too." He smiled. "Maybe we can walked together?" He asked. I noticed the smile and the west hair and clothes, made him cute. I nodded.

Then he did an evil grin and said "But first…" and grabbed my song book, which was in a plastic bag. My eyes widened and I chased him. He ran away laughing and I couldn't help but giggle, or crack a smile, either. He then tripped and stumbled. I laughed so hard I started o stumble and fell on him. Luckily not fully, My arms were around him, picking me up. We gazed in eachother's eyes.. He looked at my lips and slowly lean in. Our lips pressed against each others. And we kissed. Then we pulled out smiling. He got out from under me, stood up, and reached his hand out to help me up. He handed me my book and said.

"Now let's get you home now, shall me?" And entwined his fingers with mine. We walked home, in the rain together.

Best Soccer Game Ever.


End file.
